Where will my feet take me today
Where will my feet take me today? is an American children's television series based of the 1950s show Mandrilla Classics by Alexander Williamsburg premiered on United States on PBS Kids. on March 4, 2004. Characters of Oswald (TV Series), The Book Of Pooh, Between the Lions, Bob The Builder, The Spooks of Bottle Bay, and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. Where will my feet take me today? is a live action series designed for children in the 2-10 year old age group. The series uses coconut juice milk juice and feet to Sunday, Monday. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday Friday and Saturday. Season 1 # Spooks Ashore - March 4, 2004 # Spooky Showtime - March 5, 2004 # Maputo Bird - March 6, 2004 # Go Fish - March 7, 2004 # The Pet Show - March 8, 2004 # Flippy the Fish - March 10, 2004 # One More Marshmallow - March 14, 2004 # Trosclair and the Alligator - March 17, 2004 # Dear, Mr. Blueberry - March 26, 2004 # Trix and the Bug - March 28, 2004 # Bob and the Goalie - March 30, 2004 # Trix Knows It All - April 1, 2004 # Hug, Hug, Hug! - April 2, 2004 # While Bob's Away, Robert Will Play - April 3, 2004 # Peck of Peppers - April 4, 2004 # A King and His Hawk - April 5, 2004 # The Ram in the Pepper Patch - April 7, 2004 # Farmer Ken's Puzzle - April 6, 2004 # Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West - April 7, 2004 # Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy? - April 8, 2004 # To the Ship! To the Ship! - April 9, 2004 # I Guess You Never Know - April 10, 2004 # Sleepover - April 11, 2004 # Big Banana - April 12, 2004 # Leaky Faucet - April 13, 2004 # Catrina's Birthday Cake - April 14, 2004 # The Polka Dot Umbrella - April 15, 2004 # Sausage Nose - April 16, 2004 # There's a Fly in My Soup - April 17, 2004 # The Hopping Hen - April 18, 2004 # Shooting Stars - April 19, 2004 # Lionel's Antlers - April 20, 2004 # Little Big Mouse - April 21, 2004 # Chasing the Ice-Cream Truck - April 21, 2004 # Sammy Starfish Live - April 22, 2004 # The Popcorn Popper - April 23, 2004 # Something Fishy - April 24, 2004 # The Camping Trip - April 25, 2004 # Daisy Plays an Instrument - April 26, 2004 # Red Hat, Green Hat - April 27, 2004 Season 2 41. Day at the Beach - June 1, 2005 42. The Ball of Yarn - June 2, 2005 43. The Lucky Duck - June 3, 2005 44. Down in the Dump - June 4, 2005 45. The Old Man - June 5, 2005 46. The Early Mandrilla - June 6, 2005 47. Never - June 7, 2005 48. Lucy Spook's Mystery - June 8, 2005 49. Megan Writes A Musicale - June 9, 2005 50. Piggyback, Piggyback - June 10, 2005 51. No Talking Contest - June 11, 2005 52. The Birdhouse - June 14, 2005 53. Lucy Gets In Trouble - June 17, 2005 54. Lionel's Escape Trick - June 20, 2005 55. Pandora's Box - June 23, 2005 56. Ballroom Bob - June 24, 2005 57. The Chap with Caps - June 25, 2005 58. Touching the Moon - June 26, 2005 59. Henry Needs a Haircut - June 27, 2005 60. The Fox and the Crow - June 28, 2005 61. Giants and Cubs - June 29, 2005 62. Be Bop - June 30, 2005 63. Lucy! - October 8, 2005 64. The Sad Dad - October 9, 2005 65. The Good Seed - October 10, 2005 66. Cloud Collecting - October 11, 2005 67. Humph! Humph! Humph! - October 13, 2005 68. Zoop! Zoop! - October 24, 2005 69. Pongo the Friendly Dragon - Ocotber 28, 2005 70. Andy Pumpkin's Big Boo! - October 31, 2005 (Halloween Speical) 71. Stop That Chicken! - December 2, 2005 72. A Nice Quiet Picnic - December 6, 2006 73. Poetry Day - December 9, 2005 74. The Big Parade - December 11, 2005 76. The Spider and the Lie - December 19, 2005 77. Icarus's Wings - December 21, 2005 (Christmas Speical) 78. King Midas - December 22, 2005 79. The Go-Kart Race - December 23, 2005 80. Fixing the Piano - December 24, 2005